un largo camino
by Seira Megamine
Summary: ¿ Que pasaria si haceis un trabajo con una persona y os empieza a guctar? ¿y si le escribis una notapara declararse, pero una persona dice que es suya?, pasad y leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, otra vez de vocaloid ya lo se, pero... ¡me vino la inpiración!.

Capítulo 1: la vuelta a casa

Rin se despertó corriendo, para vestirse, para ir al instituto.

Al llegar como siempre todas las chicas esperando a que llegue el chico mas guapo de la clase, bueno del colegio, Len Kagamine. Rin pasaba de esas cosas porque ella siempre pensaba que el mas guapo con la empollona.

Miki: Len, Len viene Len.

Miku: chicas, no es para tanto.

Lily: dices que Len Kagamine, no es para tanto.

Miku: hai, y Rin tu que piensas.

Rin: de quien?.

Gumi: de Len.

Rin: es... mono.

Entonces entró Len, junto con Kaito y Gakupo:

Kaito: mirad a las chicas me esperan a mi.

Gakupo: no a mi.

Len: creo que... es a mi.

Miki: hola Len ^-^

Haku: hola Len ^-^

Gumi: hola Len ^-^.

Miku: hola Kaito ^-^

Luka: hola Len ^-^

Len: lo veis, hola chicos.

Gakupo: *muy cerca a Len *, mira la rubia esa, no te ha dicho nada.

Vino la profesora:

Seño: venga sacar vuestras cosas. Bueno, mientras os tengo que decir que vais a hacer un trabajo en grupo, y las parejas : Haku y Gumi, Gakupo y Kaito, Neru y Nero, Lily y Miki, Miku y Luka, Len y Rin,etc

Rin: (que, con el chico mas guapo de el colegio).

Len: (joer que suerte, ya se que haré,jajaja).

Seño: os tendreis que ir a la casa de algunos.

Timbre: ring ring.

Seño: el recreo.

En el recreo empezaron a planear donde iban a quedar:

Haku: donde quedamos.

Gumi: en tu casa por que la mia estan mis padres y... no me da la gana estar con ellos.

Haku;: en la mia tengo una gotera.

Gumi: pues en el parque , ¿ok?

Haku: ok.

Gakupo: en mi casa.

Kaito: pues vale.

Nero: esto..., en la mia?

Neru: ok

Lily: en la mia, que tengo muchas fotos de Len.

Miki: yeees.

Luka: quedamos en la tuya.

Miku: pues si.

Len: esto... tu te llamabas... eh...

Rin: Rin

Len: eso, quedamos en la tuya, es que... la mia es muy pequeña.

Rin: ( y que te crees que yo tengo un palacio) vale.

Len: mañana a las 6:00, ok

Rin: ok.

Bueno, que pasara mañana, dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2: una tarde un poco larga

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, he tardado un poquito porque: entre los estudios, los controles, las criticas...

El capítulo de hoy lo pondré de forma narrativo, es decir,

-hola- dijo no se quien.

Es un ejemplo, lo pondré así ya que me vino una crítica, y si lo lee alguna vez que sepa que me llegó al corazón... Cambiando de tema, que lo disfruteis.

Ningún personaje me pertenece solo la historia.

Capítulo 2: Una tarde un poco larga.

Después de clase, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Rin iba sola a su casa, que estaba a cuatro calles del colegio.

El cielo estaba de color azul, pero con algunas nubes, ya que el tiempo decía que esta tarde iba a llover. La chica, estaba un poco triste sobre todo, porque tenía que hacer un trabajo con alguien que ni lo iba a empezar.

Al llegar a casa, saludó a su madre, y se fue directa a su cuarto. Allí soltó su mochila, y se echó en su cama, en eso se quedó dormida.

A las tres horas se oyó un timbre, Rin se despertó nada mas oirlo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, para abrir la puerta.

Allí apareció un chico de cabello rubio, con pantalones baqueros, una camiseta de color negro y con tenis.

-Len, ¿que tal?- Preguntó muy extrañada, ya que él dijo que iba a ser mañana.

-Bien, ¿podemos empezarla hoy?, es que mañana no puedo.- Rin no dijo nada pero a pesar de eso Len prosiguió hablando.-Por que salgo con Miku-.

-¿Miku?, ¿pero si ha ella nunca le has caido bien?-. Dijo Rin muy extrañada.

-He dicho Miku- Rin asintió con la cabeza.-Queria decir Miki-.

-Vale, bueno subimos a mi habitación-. Nada mas subir las escaleras apareció de una puerta una chica de cabellos largo de color amarillo clarito tirando para blanco.

-Rin, tu sabes donde esta...-. Miro para el lado de Rin y vio a Len.- ¡LEN KAGAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

-Ia, no quieres gritar mas-. Ia, calló de repente, pero su cara era de extrañada y rara a la vez.

-¿estais saliendo?-. Dijo rapidamente, que ni siquiera a Rin, le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-NO, nunca saldría con este-. Dijo Rin, y eso le hizo entristecer mucho a Len.

-Rin, ¿puedes venir un momento-.

-Vale-. Entraron y Rin se sentó en un filo de la cama y Ia apollada en la pared.

-Rin ¿a ese chico le gustas mucho?.

-A que te has deducido, para decir eso-.

-Simplemente, se puso triste, cuando dijiste '' NO, nunca saldría con este''-. Esto último lo dijo con ritintin.

-Que, cosa mas tonta-. Dijo Rin, con algo de burla.

-Pero...-.

-Aquí se acabó la conversación-. Rin salió del cuarto, dando un portazo, allí se encontraba Len esperandole.

-¿Que te dijo, tu hermana?-. Dijo Len con preocupación.

-No, nada-.

Entraron a la habitación, y Len, se sentó en una silla que vio, al coger la silla, le dio a un libro y se calló una foto.

-¿Esto que es?-. Cuando Rin se dio la vuelta se sonrojó, pues Len tenía en sus manos una foto de él.

-¡Dame!-.

-No, no te lo voy a dar, veo que en vez de estudiar te la pasas mirandome-. Rin se sonrojó muchísimo mas.

-¡YO NO SOY COMO LAS DEMAS QUE TE MIRAN, TENIENDO YO QUE HACER COSAS MEJORES!-. A Len, eso le hizo mucho daño, a si que se la dio, y se calló.

Desde las 7:00 hasta las 8:00, ambos estuvieron haciendo el trabajo sin hablar, hasta que Rin rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento, pero me molesta que me digan eso-.

-Len, esta...-.

Que pasará espero que os gusteeeeeeeeee, byeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3: un cotilleo

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, a mi nuevo capítulooo el número 3

Os lo dedico a todos los seguidores.

Capítulo 3: Un cotilleo.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición-. Dijo Len.

-mmm... que condición-. Dijo Rin.

-Que me beses-. Dijo Len muy serio. Rin estalló de la risa no podía parar.-¿Qué?.

-Que yo, la mas empollona , tu quieres besar, es...- No pudo terminar de decir la frase, porque Len la besó.

El beso duró unos cuentos segundos, es decir, lo que pudieron, pero tuvieron que separarse debido a que su respiración no podía mas.

-¿Que has hecho?, un momento, ¿Tu has besado a alguien?-. Dijo Rin extrañada.

-¿Qué- qué?, tu tampoco has besado a nadie-. Dijo Len muy nervioso.

-Ya, eso ya se sabe pero, el típico chico popular, famoso, como decirlo Spice-. Dijo Rin.

-Vale... te lo digo, pero no se lo digas a nadie-. Rin asintió.- No, nunca he besado a nadie.

Rin no pudo aguantar la risa, pero Len ya se hartó, se levantó, abrió la puerta y se fue. Rin lo seguía pero, no sabía porque a lo mejor ella ya sentía algo por Len:

-Len, Len, espera- Dijo Rin.

-¡Dejame!, mira hacemos algo tu y yo no existimos vale, nos ignoramos-. Dijo Len, y se fue.

-(...), ¿Pero que me pasa, porque no puedo parar de pensar en él?-. Dijo Rin preocupada.

Al día siguiente Ia, entró de golpe y despertó a Rin.

-¡Rin!, ¡Como te atreves, ha inventarte esas cosas!-. Dijo Ia gritando temblaba toda la casa.

-¿Qué?, yo no m inventado nada-. Dijo Rin y Ia le enseñó el teléfono.

En él ponía: " Len me besó ayer y fue su primer beso, de Rin Kagamine".

-¿¡Yo no he puesto tal cosa!?-. Dijo Rin enfadada.

-Pues, lo peor es que Len lo ha visto y..., mejor que lo veas hoy en el instituto-. Dijo Ia muy preocupada.

Al llegar al instituto todas las chicas las miraban con odio, en cambio, los chicos la miraba sonrientes y muy felices. Ella notó como alguien le cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó.

-¡Sueltame!, ¡que grito!-Dijo Rin gritando un poco.

-¡ENSERIO, TE DIGO UN SECRETO MIO Y LO DICES PARA PONERME EN RIDÍCULO!- Dijo Len gritando muy fuerte.

-¡QUE YO NO FUI, VALE, FUE OTRA PERSONA-. Dijo Rin alzando la voz.

-¡QUE, Y QUIEN FUE, SI A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE SE LO CONTÉ FUISTE TU!-.

-Len, mira yo no fui nunca a alguien le contaría un secreto tuyo-. Dijo Rin sollozando.

-¡No te creo, vale, mejor será de que tu y yo nunca nos veamos!-. Dijo Len bajando un poco la voz y casi llorando.

-Len...-.

-Lo siento, pero por un a temporada no nos podremos hablar-.

-Len...-. Len se fue y Rin se quedó llorando.

-¿Rin?-

Quien sera, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hasta el otro dejar reviews


End file.
